


To be, or not to be

by LuminaKai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaKai/pseuds/LuminaKai
Summary: An idea that popped when I was dreaming in the car, repeating "To be or not to be. That is the question." In which Light ponders about the phrase as he grows up, till his death.





	To be, or not to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramina/gifts).



> Dang, I tried to make it sound like something not out of the deepest depths of my nonsensical brain but...I really hope it makes sense. Another gift for Caramina! Because her recent entry to the Death Note fandom inspired this fic.

"To be or not to be, that is the question."

Light has always loved this phrase, commenting it as 'the best phrase Shakespeare has ever written'.

It might also be because it puzzled him. The only one he could never fully, _truly_  understand.

We are what we are, there isn't really a question, is there?

When he was ten, and watched Sayu fight off bullies. She was brave. To be brave, or not to be brave? As he inserted 'brave' into the phrase, his questions only seemed to multiply.

And as Light held the Death Note, millions of lives in his hands, so easily snuffed, played like puppets on a string, he thought of the phrase again.

Still, the questions multiplied.

But as Light now lay dying, he softly lets out an "oh".

It was not a choice. It was a question.

Then he ceased to be.


End file.
